


discovering a new kink

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Porn Hard, Hair-pulling, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it please.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	discovering a new kink

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it please.

“you dirty boy, you enjoying it” - harry slapped draco’s cheek again, increasing the speed of penetration. 

“yeah, d-daddy, more” - boy moaned and arched his back more because harry pulled his hair.

“ _begging like a slut, aren’t you_ ”- man said in parseltongue. draco moaned again when he heard his words. his own dick became harder and precome was leaking from it.

“oh, you liked it, baby boy? you like when I speak like that?” - he whispered at his reddened ear. 

his boy just moaned and harry stopped moving. - “I’ve asked you, pet...answer” - he ordered and slapped draco’s cheek again.- “does it make you feel hot?”

draco sighed and blushed furiously, ashamed. - “yes...yes, I like it”

“more, please” - he begged - “daddy” - he whimpered. 

harry moaned guttural. - “ _my favorite, gorgeous thing_ ” - guy switched to parseltongue.

draco rolled his eyes from pleasure. boy became a moaning and screaming mess.

harry hit boy’s prostate on purpose, knocking more and more loud moans out of his mouth.

“please...” - he could only cry and whimper. - “want to...please, please...” - draco whined. 

“I know you can come untouched” - harry said. - “ _cum for me, boy_ ” - these sounds made his body shake. 

draco clenched around guy’s dick, cumming. harry tightened his grip on little one’s hips and came deeply into draco’s arse with a loud groan.

breathe of both was rapid. harry turned the guy around to face him. he lifted his baby under his thighs because boy’s legs were shaking. then guy bumped his own head with draco’s.

they both laughed suddenly and simultaneously. and then suddenly fell silent.

“I love you” - harry whispered quietly, it was like telling his biggest secret.

“I love you too” - draco smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks and comments are cool.


End file.
